Tiempo al tiempo
by Athenna
Summary: AU. HxD Un reencuentro fortuito entre Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter cambiará la vida de ambos, ligando su futuro, marcando su presente y soterrando su pasado.
1. Capitulo 1 Aparatoso comienzo

-1CAPÍTULO 1. APARATOSO COMIENZO

Era un día soleado. Aquel día no tenía ganas ni tiempo suficiente de lamentarse entre las cuatro blancas y solitarias paredes de su habitación, tan espaciosa y silenciosa. No había cuadros, fotos ni recuerdos, nada que le recordara aquellos sucesos que quería borrar de su vida. Solo una cosa había sobrevivido y se encontraba impresa, por siempre, en su cuerpo.

El parque estaba repleto de gente. Echó un vistazo, abarcándolo todo. Era un parque circular, rodeado de edificios, por un lado, puestos de comida, hamburguesas, pizzas, bollería y helados entre otros. Esparcidos entre los mismos, sobresalían algunas tiendas de ropa y de joyería. Miró abstraído los escaparates. La risa de los niños llamó su atención. En el centro, cerca de la floristería allí abierta, habían unos enormes árboles, correspondientemente vallados, circunscriptos por robustos y fornidos bancos para sentarse. El terreno asfaltado era grandioso para traer a los chicos para que jugaran. Todo sería mejor si la carretera principal, una de las más transitadas por vehículos de la ciudad, no estuviera, peligrosa, acechante, tan próxima y atractiva.

EL sonido de las campanas de la catedral que se erigía, imperiosa y magnífica, con todo su esplendor, detrás del jardín le devolvió la noción de la pérdida realidad.

- Ya son las seis y media de la tarde - pensó contrariado. No había permanecido tanto tiempo fuera de la que suponía su casa desde su última visita al hospital. De eso ya hacía más de un año.

Su incertidumbre residía, principalmente, en esa salida en particular. Ni tan siquiera su madre, llorosa y suplicante o su padre, demandante o mandón, lo habían conseguido. O sus amigos, que cada pocos días insistían en sacarlo de lo que habían llamado su tumba en vida. No cejaban en su intento de revivirlo. La verdad no se explicaba el porqué de encontrarse en ese transitado lugar. Odiaba a los niños, le recordaban su padecimiento y dolor. ¿Por qué negarlo? Tenía miedo, no, terror, a salir de lo que él creía su refugio y no su tumba, como constantemente la solían denominar sus conocidos.

Era hora de volver. Ya demasiado tiempo había pasado allí fuera. Todo ello, ahora, lo asemejaba como un circo, una selva salvaje donde debía llevarse cuidado. Allí la regla principal era cazar o ser cazado. Y él ya sabía que clase de animal era.

Uno por el que se arrepentía haber nacido.

Dio media vuelta para perderse entre la muchedumbre andante, se perdió por las mesas y sillas, resguardadas en elegantes toldos, mecidas por hermosas y alargadas estufas de fuego, donde la gente comía cuando, de pronto, sintió un golpe en torno a su cintura y piernas. Fue tan repentino que, sin poder evitarlo, calló hacia atrás. Instintivamente, para suavizar el golpe, apoyó las palmas de sus manos.

Oyó una especie de chasquido. El sonido de uno de sus huesos al romperse.

Para su mala suerte, la cual él reconocía abiertamente, había colocado la muñeca en una posición un tanto extraña. Resultado: se la había fracturado al soportar malamente, en esa inadecuada postura, el completo y total peso de su cuerpo. Era delgado pero su estructura ósea era todavía más frágil que su delicado cuerpo.

Enseguida, llevó, en un acto reflejo, la mano a su regazo, incluso antes de comprobar con qué o quién se había golpeado. Era tal su distracción que no lo sabía. Empezó a subir su vista, algo mareado de la impresión y de la caída, sumado a su mala dieta alimenticia y su correspondiente anemia, era lógico. Fijó su mirada en aquella mancha que estaba tan cerca suya.

Se asustó. Era un niño y su rostro se separaba del suyo apenas unos centímetros.

- Pero, ¿qué…? - Enmudeció. Más nítida su mirada, se sorprendió al ver el reflejo que sus ojos, mediante impulsos, le mandaba a su mente. Delante suya, un chiquillo que debía rondar los tres años, como mucho, de cabellos negros, contextura delgada. Era precioso y su aspecto desaliñado, con esas gafas tan pequeñas adornando su rostro lo hacían ver gracioso. Ese niño le recordaba a alguien muy familiar. ¿A quién? No pudo evitar cuestionarse. Últimamente su memoria no estaba en pleno funcionamiento y, en lo personal, era algo que él agradecía constantemente, la mayoría de las ocasiones. Esa no era una de ellas.

- ¿Ztá bien?/_¿Se encuentra bien_?/ - No pudo ni quiso impedir la sonrisa que iluminó unos segundos su faz. El niño también la vio porque se relajó. Acercó su brazo, el que podía mover sin temor a dañarse, y acomodó los lentes del infante. En ese momento, recordó por qué le era tan conocido aquella apariencia. Era como él cuando estaban en el colegio. Esos ojos, verde intenso, eran inconfundibles e imposibles de olvidar.

Apartó su mano sana, presuroso, como si el contacto con esa piel quemara. Fue en ese instante, en el que reparó que no solo el niño se había quedado mirándolo fijamente. Enrojeció. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Al menos, ya no. Esas miradas. Las odiaba. Preocupación, curiosidad, incertidumbre, lujuria, pasión, ansias. Muchas le repugnaban y asqueaban. No permanecería más tiempo allí, siendo el mono de alguna feria por el que todos miraran como si de una atracción se tratara.

- Si me permite ayudarlo… - Uno de los hombres se le acercó, solícito, prestándole su ayuda para levantarse cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

No iba a aceptar su ayuda. Esa ojeada, el como lo repasaba con sus iris… era como él. Una voz le impidió poner en palabras el rechazo de esa mano, que el contemplaba como la garra de un lobo a punto de cazar a su oveja.

- ¡James! ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no te separes de mi? ¡cuántas! - Ese debía ser su padre. No quería voltear su cabeza y que todas sus suposiciones fueran verdaderas. Temía que su instinto fuera tan certero como antaño. No era un cobarde, se dijo, y como tal, orgulloso, lo miró de hito en hito. Sus rasgos era más adultos, alto, fornido y atractivo. Con ese pelo negro azabache, corto, de punta, esos ojos verdes. Ya no llevaba gafas ni flequillo por lo que le fue fácil vislumbrar su extravagante cicatriz. Los años no habían pasado en balde para él.

- Lo cento papi. Mucho /_Lo siento, papi. Lo siento mucho/ _- Sollozaba - No me di cuenta y le he exo pupa a ese señó tan guapo. Tiene pupa. Se oyó un crash _/No me di cuenta y le hice daño a ese hombre tan guapo. Yo se que le he hecho pupa pero no se dónde./_

¿Guapo? - repitió mentalmente. ¿A quién se refería? ¡Mierda! Ya no podía huir. Sus miradas conectaron y supo que él tampoco había cambiado lo suficiente para no ser reconocido por el que consideró su enemigo número uno en tiempos pasados.

- ¿Malfoy? - cuestionó. En esas posiciones, Potter arrodillado observando a su hijo y ahora a él, y él, sentado, en el suelo, de una forma tan ridícula.

- Hasta hace unos - miró su reloj - bueno, desde siempre ese ha sido mi apellido. ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí Potter! - No recordaba tener aún esa vena guerrera pululando por su sangre. Sonrió mentalmente. Su yo antiguo no estaba tan muerto como creía. Y sin saber por qué, se alegró por ello.

Ese orgullo que consideró acabado, esfumado y definitivamente perdido fue el que le comunicó que estar en esa posición no era un punto aliciente a su favor. Cuando se disponía a levantarse, el tipo de antes, al acecho, quiso ayudarle.

- No hace falta - espetó Malfoy. Cortante. El otro no se dio por aludido y cogiéndole de la muñeca lastimada tiró de él hacia arriba. La reacción del rubio platino, casi blanco no se hizo de esperar. La dolencia se estaba enfriando, y, con ello, el dolor iba incrementando en una proporción inversa.

Se puso tremendamente pálido. El tipo lo soltó y volvió a golpearse el trasero contra la fría acera.

- Será mejor que lo dejes y te marches de aquí tan rápido que cuando cuente tres hayas desaparecido por completo de mi vista. - Dicho y hecho. Antes de terminar de contar esas tres cifras, ya no había rastro de él. - Ya no hay nada que ver - Sacó su placa y la enseñó al resto de las personas que todavía estaban allí paradas, observando la situación - Yo me encargaré del resto.

Ser policía tenía sus gratas ventajas. No podían negarse a cumplir sus órdenes.

- Papi

- No te preocupes, James. Nos encargaremos de él. - Harry Potter, tras calmar a su hijo y masajear sus cabellos, se dirigió a Malfoy, arrodillado en el suelo, mansamente quieto. Demasiado.

- Malfoy, ¿te encuentras bien? - le preguntó una vez lo bastante cerca como para ver el horrible aspecto de la mano que el rubio intentaba esconder.

No sabía ya las veces que le habían hecho esa pregunta en los últimos tiempos, pero sí recordaba el odio, la desesperanza y melancolía que la respuesta llevaba consigo, en las ocasiones en las que se dignaba, en las que tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

- Tu crees que me encuentro bien, ¿eh, Potter? Vaya pregunta más estúpida. Estoy de las mil maravillas - Su contestación fue de lo más insolente.

- Malfoy, no hables de esa forma delante de mi hijo.

- Mis disculpas, señor policía.

Potter hizo caso omiso a sus borderías y lo cogió en brazos a pesar de toda la retahíla de insultos del otro.

Ya lo había imaginado, pero pesaba menos de lo que había calculado en un principio. Le convenía ganar algunos quilos extra.

Lo ignoró. Sus pataletas, palabrotas y sus insultos.

- James, cógeme del pantalón y no lo sueltes. Nos vamos a llevar a Draco al hospital, ¿vale?

EL niño asintió conforme. Harry notó el agarrón que si hijo le proporcionó a su ropa. Era un niño travieso, pero, a la vez, muy obediente. Estaba muy orgulloso de él, igual que lo estaría su madre si estuviera con ellos.

Lo volvió a ignorar y eso era algo que Draco Malfoy no soportaba.

- Deja de ignorarme. No lo soporto. - Esa pelea estaba mermando sus últimas fuerzas. - Además, no me llames por mi nombre de pila. Lo odio.

Esa frase llevaba intrínsecos muchos sentimientos que no pasaron desapercibidos para Harry. Tenía tiempo para investigarlo después, puesto que él recordara de sus tiempos de estudiante, Draco amaba ese nombre. Lo llevaba con orgullo, podría decirse.

¿Por qué tanta curiosidad, por él? Ese cabello rubio, ese fino y delicado cuerpo, tan delgado, grácil. Esos hermosos ojo azules, vacíos, su cuello. No se sorprendió al ver que toda la gente te le quedara observando. Parecía un dios griego caído en desgracia, lo que le hacía ver más vulnerable y atractivo. Malfoy debía saberlo. Ya en el colegio había potenciado esa habilidad suya para conseguir lo que se proponía. Aun así, en un rincón de su mente, su conciencia le decía que aquel Malfoy, el que llevaba entre sus brazos, no era el mismo que antiguamente.

- Si te comportaras como el adulto que eres, no lo haría - Draco Malfoy paró de luchar. Harry creyó que era por lo que acababa de confesarle pero lo dudó cuando miró hacia abajo. Malfoy estaba aguantando las lágrimas de sus ojos, fuertemente cerrados y sus labios estaban sangrando debido a que tenía el labio inferior apresado entre sus diente. Aguantando las ganas de gritar, había supuesto Harry - Ey, aguanta. No hagas eso. Es un desperdicio.

Draco no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Demasiado para ese día.

- ¡Draco! No me hagas esto. ¡Despierta!

- ¿papá?

- No te preocupes James . Repitió ya no sabía cuantas veces esa tarde. Su hijo era demasiado cabezota. Como su padre, cabía afirmar.

- ¿No le pasará como a mamá? - pudo notar, entre su adormecimiento, el terror de esos vocablos

- No. Es más terco que una mula. Te aseguro que cuando despierte estará de un humor de perros.

- ¿Pero que tito Ron cando deja de mimir?/_¿Peor que tío Ron cuando despierta de su siesta?/_

- Peor.

Ambos rieron ante esa ocurrencia, recordando cuando, embarazado, a Blaise le dio la estupenda idea de despertarlo mientras dormía. Aquel día fue inolvidable. Para Blaise, él aprendió la lección de no despertar a su querido esposo cuando estuviera en cinta.

Quiso replicar. Él, el herido, era ofendido, se reían de él y no podía defenderse. Más no pudo. Primero, porque su cuerdas vocales se lo impedían, no le hacían el mínimo caso. Segundo, porque seguramente tendría razón. Que se prepararan cuando despertara. Temblarían hasta los cimientos del lugar donde lo llevarían.

Se quejó cuando fue depositado en lo que creyó era el asiento de un coche.

- Lo siento - era la voz de potter. - Ponte el cinturón.

El motor aseguró sus sospechas.

- cura, curita si no se cura hoy, se curará mañanita /_no te preocupes, pronto estarás bien/_ - Ese era el niño. Notó algo húmedo en su frente. - Te ponrás güeno/_Te pondrás bien_./

¿el niño lo había besado? Y, ¿le había cantado una canción para calmarlo?

Era mentira que odiara los niños. Mentira. Fue lo último que le vino a la mente antes de dejarse llevar por completo hacia la inconsciencia.

"Por Dios, ruego por qué no me lleven a San Mungo" - El pelirrubio no dejaba de repetir mentalmente aquel ruego, sopesando las posibilidades de que, entre tantos hospitales en la ciudad, lo llevaran a ese mismo. Tal era su mala suerte que seguro que acabarían allí, siendo atendido por el personal que tanto conocía y al que muchas veces había acudido. Consideró el decir con palabras su deseo de no ir a ese lugar pero la espera niebla que cubría su cabeza y la languidez de su lengua, paralizada, lo impidieron. De su boca solo salieron quejidos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Disculpe, ¿podría ayudarme? - El moreno se acercó a una zagala de piell blanca, menuda y con el pelo largo, lacio y negro.

- Sí, por supuesto, dígame de que puedo serle de utilidad - preguntó solícita. El hombre delante suya era de más atractivo y actuó de forma coqueta.

- Si no le importa, dígale que el señor Potter está aquí. Necesito su ayuda.

- ¿Potter? ¿Usted es Harry Potter? - La enfermera no lo había reconocido inmediatamente.

- Sí, el mismo - sonrió Harry. Su hijo se había quedado con Draco en los asientos traseros, acompañando al herido como un buen chico.

- enseguida le digo que se encuentra aquí. ¿Algún motivo en especial? - La facultativa volvió a mostrar su blanca dentadura, nerviosa.

- Necesito, a ser posible, que cure a un viejo compañero de internado. Creo que se ha roto la mano. - añadió Potter.

- ¿viejo compañero? - La muchacha era curiosa. A pesar de todo, a Harry no le molestó para nada y contestó su pregunta, esperando que fuera la última antes de hacer esa llamada que le urgía.

- Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Draco? - A Harry le extrañó esa forma de llamarlo. Acaso, ¿lo conocía? No le dio tiempo a saciar esa incertidumbre ya que la chica siguió hablando - ¿Es muy grave? ¿qué ha pasado? ¿es necesaria una camilla para traerlo, una silla de ruedas? ¿dónde le ha golpeado esta vez el muy …?

- Perdone pero no entiendo muy bien. ¿golpeado? Mi hijo tropezó con él y creo que se ha roto algún hueso de la muñeca, nada más. Está en mi coche, abotargado pero, en mi humilde opinión es todo por qué no come bien. Creo que debe tener anemia o algo por el estilo.

- Gracias a Dios que no ha sido nada grave. - Cogió el teléfono e hizo esa llamada. Tardó apenas unos minutos - El doctor Zabinni estará en recepción en breves instantes. Le acompañaré para traer a Draco, al señor Malfoy. - rectificó. Cogíó una silla de ruedas para colocar al paciente y siguió a potter hasta el coche.

Mientras se dirigían al vehículo, no pudo dejar de hacer la siguiente cuestión:

- Perdone mi intromisión, pero me dio la impresión de que conocía a Malfoy con anterioridad. - La chica lo miró graciosamente.

- Digamos que es un cliente asiduo del hospital. En verdad me extraña que le haya permitido traerlo hasta acá. - Ahora fue el turno de Harry Potter de mofarse.

- En realidad, no sabe que lo traje aquí .

La mujer que guiaba el artefacto de ruedas paró su caminata súbitamente, mientras Harry continuaba su caminata hasta el coche, ya a apenas unos pasos.

- Será un día bastante ajetreado, por lo visto - Lo siguió para bajar a Draco Malfoy y curarle, como tantas veces atrás de sus golpes, fracturas y demás heridas y contusiones.

James todo el tiempo que su padre lo dejó a solas con el guapo rubio, tal y como el había comenzado a llamarlo, le estuvo masajeando la cabeza, tocando los dorados rayos de sol y la suave frente perlada, ahora, de sudor. Así lo encontró Harry a su vuelta.

- Buen trabajo, James - felicitó a su vástago.

- Gracias, papi. - no pudo sentir mayor orgullo ante su halago.

- James, esta señorita nos va a ayudar a trasladar a Malfoy hasta dentro del hospital para curar su mano.

- ¿Se encargará el paino _/padrino/ _Blaise? - cuestionó el niño.

- ¿Tu que crees? - Al chico no le hizo falta otra contestación. La entendió perfectamente, más de lo que un niño normal de tres años fuera capaz de hacerlo. Abrió con cuidado la puerta trasera del coche, aquella donde no estaba apoyado el rubio y dio la vuelta al vehículo para acudir en ayuda de su padre.

Harry, por su lado, desabrochó el cinturón de Malfoy para, teniendo mucho cuidado con su extremidad lastimada, cogerlo en brazos. El movimiento desveló al afectado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Estaba bastante desubicado. No pudo evitar una mueca de dolor seguida de un amortiguado quejido ante el movimiento brusco que realizó con su cuerpo - ya me acuerdo. - Y, de pronto, ya que para él no habían pasado más que segundos, tal vez, minutos, encaró a Potter - Por lo que más quieras, Potter, ni se te ocurra mandarme a… - Enmudeció - ¡Mierda! - Exclamó. El final de aquella frase era ni se te ocurra mandarme a san Mungo. Demasiado tarde, había que decir - Que puta mala suerte la mía.

- Malfoy… - reprendió ese vocabulario, otra vez. El aludido no pudo sino mirarlo con tremendas ganas de matarlo.

- James - recordaba el nombre del zagal - ¿Has oído algo? - guiñó un ojo en signo de complicidad.

- Yo - iluminó su carita - Nada - le comentó a su padre y, como no sabía cerrar un solo ojo, parpadeó con ambos, cerrándolos y abriéndolos varias veces. El resultado fue bastante cómico y tierno, viniendo de dicho infante.

La chica, alejada y olvidada momentáneamente de ese cuadro, se emocionó. Parecían una verdadera familia, de esas que a Draco le hubieran gustado. Se entristeció y observó que el rubio también lo hacía, como en esas ocasiones en las que recordaba lo que pudo tener y le arrebataron. Decidió que era hora de intervenir y hacer notar su presencia.

- Hola, Draco. Hacía algún tiempo que no venías por aquí. - Aquella voz le era bastante familiar.

- Hola Gretel - Saludó en respuesta Draco, resignado - Te aseguro que si por mi fuera…

- Lo sé, si por ti fuera no estarías aquí. Siempre la misma cantinela - Interrumpió la sanitaria - Señor Potter, colóquele en la silla. Será más cómodo que si lo llevamos en jarras.

- ¿En silla de ruedas?

- Venga, no seas quejica que en peores cosas has entrado.

- No seas bocazas - Dejó que lo sentaran y lo llevaran hasta la consulta de Zabinni.

A Potter no le extrañó que lo miraran a él, pero que casi todo el mundo observara de esa forma a Draco Malfoy y le hablaran de dicha forma. Había estado atando cabos, no por ello, era el mejor en su trabajo. Y, sin saber por qué quiso saber los detalles de su situación. A su parecer, el más indicado para ello era Blaise, el marido de Ron y un buen amigo suyo.

Una vez frente al despacho, volvió a abrir la boca para protestar:

- ¡Blaise! Lo que faltaba.

- Blaise es mi paino _/padrino/ _- contestó el niño - Luego te dará un chupachú si eres güeno _/bueno_./

- Que bien - contestó sarcástico. Suspiró. - Mejor lo dejamos para otro día. Apenas me duele la mano. Unos calmantes y como nuevo - emitió una risa nerviosa y habló sin pausas, demasiado deprisa que apenas entendieron lo que dijo.

- ¿Tienes miedo, Draco? - habló Potter.

- Potter,… nunca - Otra vez ese orgullo que creía perdido.

- Hola, Draco - Blaise Zabinni estaba parado enfrente suya. Draco se levantó de la silla y retrocedió unos pasos.

Bueno, quizás sí tenía un poco de miedo. Mucho. Volvió a mirar el rostro del que fue y debería ser su mejor amigo.

- Hola, Blaise Pasaba por aquí al lado y me dije voy a venir a verte y ya de paso a ver si me ayudabas con mi pequeño problema de muñeca.

- Ya hablaremos tú y yo después de esto. Tienes, tenéis que contarme un par de cosas. Pero primero, debo atender esa articulación. No tiene buena pinta. - Echó un vistazo a la enorme hinchazón.

Tras hacerle una radiografía descubrieron una fisura en el hueso por lo que la tuvieron que inmovilizar. Mínimo de tiempo: un mes. A Draco no le gustó escuchar eso. No podría valerse por sí mismo, puesto que su otra mano… mejor ni pensarlo. Desvió su atención hacia la escena que tenía antes sus ojos con el firme propositote olvidar y no recrodar. Y, cuando Blaise estaba maquinando un plan secundario que incluiría a algunos de sus pesados amigos, lo interrumpió Potter, presente en todo el proceso. Ni él ni su hijo lo habían dejado a su suerte desde que hubo el choque. Eran demasiado caballerosos.

- Yo me encargaré de él. Hasta que se cure vivirá en mi casa, ¿verdad, James?

Instantes antes, le habían narrado lo que había ocurrido y el por qué del estado de la mano de Draco. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que su mejor amigo, al que había insistido, rogado y hasta suplicado, porque saliera de casa lo hubiera hecho ese día. Quizá era cosa de aquello que él llamaba destino o, simplemente, una ráfaga de buena suerte a la que quería aferrarse como si se tratara de la rama de salvación, salvación para Draco.

- Sí - gritó solícito el niño. Blaise miró al chiquillo y a Harry y supo que no era mala idea, al contado, era lo mejor que podía pasar. Si esos dos no sacaban a Draco de su depresión, de ese abismo al que lo habían arrojado, nadie lo haría. Además, quizás Draco también sería un elemento positivo en esa familia de dos. Los tres habían perdido algo importante en sus vidas y no había nadie más idóneo para comprenderse. De esa forma, podrían seguir viviendo, mirando hacia el futuro y no estancados en el pasado.

- Me parece estupendo. - En verdad, era una solución inmejorable. Drástica, sí; arriesgada, también pero estaba desesperada. Y a problemas desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Draco se lo agradecería con el tiempo… claro, si existía para contarlo , pensó graciosamente el médico.

Draco, sorprendido, no creyó escuchar bien lo que acababa de oír. ¿Hablaban en serio?

- ¿A nadie le importa mi opinión?

Por lo visto, a nadie. Draco odiaba que lo ignoraran. Como lo odiaba.


	2. Capitulo 2 Lo que mal empieza

CAPITULO 2- LO QUE MAL EMPIEZA…

Todavía no sabía lo que le había impulsado a salir ese día, ese fatídico día, para ser más precisos. Ni él mismo se lo podía explicar. Primero ese parque lleno de niños felices, jugando y riendo con otros infantes mientras sus padres, atentos, les perseguían con la mirada, cuidando y velando por sus retoños.

Ante ese recuerdo, inconscientemente te llevó una de sus manos al vientre con tan mal fario que, sin haberlo meditado, golpeó su muñeca lesionado con el sofá de su casa.

Segundo, aquel aparatoso accidente, que bien acababa de recordar y aun persistía con ese dolor atroz. Situación de por sí embarazosa y enrevesada el chico que, sin querer, lo empujó resultó ser el hijo de Potter, un compañero de su internado al cual odió desde el principio hasta el último año escolar.

Si ello le parecía horripilante y un golpe de mala suerte, el lugar en el que acabó le convenció de que aquello había sido obra del mismísimo diablo que parecía haberse ensañado con él y con su vida. De más, estaba mencionar la palabra destino o sino, el hospital. Ese lugar de paredes tan blancas como la cal, donde imperaba el ruido y el ir y venir constante de personas, donde todo es agobio y prisas. Por supuesto que lo conocía bien. Se había pasado los últimos años viviendo a tiempo parcial en una de sus plantas, en esas incómodas camillas, con ese adusto camisón destapado en la parte trasera y comiendo esa comida, si la podía calificar de ese modo.

Y, por supuesto, no debía olvidarse de Blaise. Su querido mejor amigo. Nunca y repitiendo esa palabra hasta la saciedad, hubiera imaginado, era impensable, que llegaría el día en el que Potter y el estuvieran de acuerdo. No es que le importara, pero, si era a costa suya, la cosa cambiaba drásticamente. Y tanto. Todavía recordaba el calvario que había pasado en el hospital para que lo dejaran marchar.

FLASHBACK

_- Perdonad, no quiero molestar - Los dos adultos le miraron extrañados - ¡Qué diantres! -Potter le miró acusador y recordó al niño que estaba en la sala. Le lanzó una mirada asesina con sus preciosos ojos grises e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado con anterioridad - Sí que quiero molestar y regruñir, gruñir, despotricar, si es posible. Os recuerdo que estáis hablando de mí, que estoy presente, que no me habéis pedido opinión. Gracias. No, no quiero y no me voy a ir a vivir a su casa - Recalcó elocuentemente, mientras señalaba al susodicho con el dedo. Y cuando observó las bocas abiertas de los dos morenos a punto de replicar, agregó antes que ello - Punto final. No hay nada más que hablar. _

_- Pero… - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo._

_- Draco… - finalmente fue Blaise quien tomó la palabra, con el permiso silencioso de la mirada de Harry Potter - Con esa muñeca no vas a poder hacer nada, además, por si se te ha olvidado, te recuerdo que la otra apenas es funcional. _

_- ¡Blaise! - Estalló Draco Malfoy. Aquel era una parte de su pasado que no quería sacar a relucir, ni tan siquiera recordar y, encima, que Harry y su hijo estuvieran presentes no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia. El niño seguro que no había entendido nada de lo dicho, era demasiado pequeño para comprender tales palabras, pero, Harry, por mucho que le hubiera gustado creer y rumorear en el internado Hogwarts no era tonto. Siempre supo que el ser policía era vocación suya, insinuó recordando la escena de esta tarde con la placa que lo acreditaba como funcionario._

_Harry no dijo nada, tomó notas mentalmente para recabar información y poder estudiarla con detenimiento. La intriga lo mataba, empero preguntar no le serviría de nada. Miró a Draco, también a Blaise y desechó la idea de un interrogatorio amistoso. Sería como hablar con la pared. Sí, de seguro le sacaba una confesión al muro que veía, en el que colgaba un gran cuadro donde se veían muchas fotos minúsculas de promoción, que a algunos de ellos una sola palabra que le esclareciera el asunto. _

_Harry, a su pesar, tuvo que admitir la lealtad que se olía en el aire del habitáculo._

_- bueno, sí, pero, ¿cómo que no te vas a ir con ellos a vivir? ¿No ves que no vas a poder hacer nada?_

_- No seas melodramático, Blaise. Contrato a alguien por unas horas y ya está. Además- Pronunció con retintín, pues ya no tenía caso ocultarlo si Blaise lo había desvelado a voz en grito - Si he podido arreglarme con un brazo medio inútil, podré hacerlo con… _

_- El problema es que es una muñeca escayolada y ese brazo tuyo lisiado. Son dos y no uno solo como te venías arreglando tú solo - intervino Potter._

_- Hazme un favor, Potter - Y, a continuación, deletreó cada una de las letras de la siguiente palabra, vocalizándolas muy bien y con la boca bien abierta pues de sus cuerdas vocales no salió sonido alguno - Muérete._

_Harry sonrió. Le hizo gracia aquello y agradeció el gesto al mismo tiempo. Había sido una enorme consideración hacia el pequeño._

_- Yo también te quiero - Mirada asesina como respuesta gracias a esa "confesión" de Harry._

_- Bueno, no nos desviemos, Draco. Entonces, ¿por qué?... - volvió retomar el tema el médico._

_- Y dale con lo mismo. No es no y punto. No te tiene que importar ninguna otra razón. _

_- Draco, esas rabietas pueden funcionar con tu madre o cuando eras un niño. Ahora no, así que compórtate de acuerdo a tu edad y danos una razón lógica - Harry asintió ante ese discurso._

_- ¿Niño? ¿Te parezco un niño? - Harry comprendió que el otro moreno había dicho algo inapropiado. Su rostro se lo confirmó - Pues bien, es Potter. No me he llevado con él bien desde nunca, hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de él, no lo conozco y no me quiero ir de mi casa, mi único resquicio de paz. Puede que esas razones no te valgan a ti, pero, me da igual pues son perfectamente coherentes para mí que, al fin y al cabo, es lo que me importa._

_- De verdad que no quise decir eso, Draco - Se disculpó Blaise ante su torpeza._

_- No importa - Draco intentó suavizar la situación en la que había acabado la conversación, ahora más cercana a discusión que a un intercambio pacífico de palabras - En serio, no hace falta que todos me tratéis como una muñeca de porcelana. No me voy a romper._

_- Yo pondría eso en duda, Malfoy - Otra vez esa irritante, varonil y atrayente voz. ¿Acababa de hacer un cumplido a Potter? Draco quedó paralizado ante ese fugaz pensamiento, porque era fugaz y pasajero, algo que no se volvería a repetir._

_Por supuesto, hasta que no le pasara otra vez ya que con la conciencia y el cerebro no se puede jugar y hacer apuestas. Al final, el primer instinto, básico, es el que cuenta._

_- ¿Te recuerdo lo que te dije antes?_

_- ¿Lo de que me quieres? - dijo Harry._

_- Bueno, si ya están hechas las curas pertinentes, me gustaría irme a descansar - ignorando lo antes dicho._

_- Draco…_

_- No voy a ceder en cuanto a esto - Terció el adulto herido._

_Caras de resignación._

_- Bueno, en fin, dentro de tres días ven para hacerte una revisión de rutina. Así comprobare si el vendaje está lo suficientemente sujeto, si la mano está hinchada y asegurarme de que no haya algún huesito roto._

_- Lo haré - habló triunfante por su victoria. Añadió: - Y James, me encantará que vengas a visitarme a casa cuando gustes. - Draco mostró sus blancos dientes, acarició la cabeza del chiquillo, que recibió la caricia, gustoso y que pareció complacido ante tal afirmación _

_Ya, con la puerta abierta se giró a Potter diciéndole: _

_- Te será fácil encontrar mi dirección, ¿verdad? Y si no, que te la diga Blaise. En lo de que James será bien recibido hablaba en serio. Debo admitirlo, Potter. Es un niño encantador - James, que entendió eso, sonrió radiante._

_- Ya, pero… - Harry lo miró graciosamente - ¿Y yo qué?_

_Draco no contestó y desapareció por la puerta creyendo, ingenuamente, que ya todo estaba resuelto y que podría volver a su austera blanca soledad y su inquietante silencio roto por el gotear del grifo de la cocina y de los sonidos que se filtraban por las ventanas entornadas. _

_Demasiado ingenuo. Demasiado orgulloso y seguro de que acatarían sus deseos. Quizás hubiera funcionado en tiempos pasados pero ahora ni estaban en Hogwarts ni eran niños para manejarse entre ellos tan fácilmente._

_Harry miró a su pequeño vástago y luego dirigió su mirada hacia su también amigo Zabini para hacerle saber su desesperación:_

_- Y, ahora, ¿qué puedo…? - El sonido del metal golpeando la mesa de cristal lo interrumpió para, por curiosidad, saber qué era el objeto que había producido tal ruido._

_¿Una llave? Esa pregunta formulada por su mente, seguramente, se reflejó como si con tinta escrita sobre un papel se tratara, en su rostro ya que sin una palabra suya, Blaise le respondió._

_- Sí, una llave, de la casa de Draco - Harry enarcó una ceja - No me mires así. Draco no ha cambiado tanto como crees desde nuestro tiempo de estudiantes. Ahora pude parecerlo pero es igual de orgulloso, pretencioso, mandón y pulcro como antes, solo que ni él mismo lo cree. _

_- Y, por eso…- le instó a continuar. Abrazó a James, que se movía inquieto. A pesar de ser tan obediente, un niño tan pequeño como él, que no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, le cansaba. El chaval se acomodó, acurrucándose entre los brazos de su padre. _

_- Hice una llave de la puerta principal de su casa para poder entrar, incluso si me negaba el acceso a ella sin problemas - terminó por confesar. _

_- Bueno, él dijo que no se iría a vivir a mi casa, pero no dijo nada de la suya, ¿verdad?_

_- Qué elocuente por tu parte, Potter. Tergiversando todo a tu favor._

_- Gracias, es parte de mi trabajo. - Harry Potter cogió a su hijo en brazos y se levantó para marcharse a su hogar para recoger lo necesario y mudarse a la morada del rubio. _

_Zabini lo acompañó hasta la salida_

_- Antes de que se me olvide, Blaise, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. No creas que no sé que hay algo oscuro y oculto, que no me gusta nada, detrás de todo esto._

_- Harry, ¿alguna vez dejas tu vena detectivesca en el armario? - Y le dio a su ahijado una pirueta escondida en uno de los bolsillos de su bata blanca._

_- Nunca - sonrió Harry._

_- Ya me lo imaginaba - replicó el otro moreno - Harry, antes de que te vayas - detuvo al padre - Ahora no puedo decirte que le pasa, lo prometí; pero, lo haré de ser necesario. Cuídalo, no está en la plena capacidad de sus funciones psicológicas._

_- No te preocupes. Lo tendré, lo tendremos en cuenta._

_Zabini quedó en el rellano de la puerta observando a la pareja desaparecer entre los pasillos del hospital atestados de gente._

_¿Había sido la mejor idea mantener su promesa y no decirle nada a Potter, y más en estos momentos, que se dirigía a lo de Draco, él, un hombre, acompañado por un niño chico? Su conciencia de doctor le decía que no era nada conveniente, pero, la del amigo, rogaba porque Harry y James consiguieran lo que nadie, en los últimos tiempos, había logrado._

_Ver a Draco, al auténtico Draco._

_Todavía tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. El tiempo le diría sí hizo lo más idóneo para Draco, para Potter, para todos._

_Esperaba, no, deseaba que así fuera. No podía fallar, no ahora, no con estos protagonistas._

_La historia no se repetiría._

FIN FLASHBACK

Seguía pensando que él era el que peor había salido parado. Sin duda.

Y la dulce voz que clamaba por su atención lo demostraba.

FLASHBACK

_Llegó a su casa en tiempo record. Nada más salir de las enormes puertas correderas del gran edificio, corrió hacia la zona donde aguardaban los taxis después de asegurarse que llevaba la cartera consigo y, por lo tanto, el dinero con el que pagaría la carrera al finalizar el mismo._

_- Buenas, ¿a dónde le llevo? - A Draco no le pasó desapercibida la mirada del taxista. A su vez, al tiempo que le respondió la dirección de su destino, le echó una de sus miradas "amorosas" que venían a decir "Deja de mirarme o te arranco lo ojos. Quedas advertido" a lo que el hombre se sonrojó al ser descubierto en el hilo de sus macabros pensamientos y arrancó rumbo a aquel lugar._

_- Son trece libras, señor - Draco Malfoy le dio el importe y, sin esperar respuesta,_

_- Su cambio, ¿señor? - El chofer vio como el muchacho desaparecía por el camino asfaltado hacia un gran apartamento._

_- Quédatelo - respondió desganado - Es lo único de lo cual puedo decir que estoy sobrado - ¿ese tono había sonado resentido, dramático tal vez? Draco se lamentó internamente por esa demostración débil de su persona._

_- Pero, ¡aquí hay cien! - expresó incrédulo, señalando el billete pero no quiso que su cliente se arrepintiera así que le dio las gracias en tanto volvía a insertarse dentro de la circulación vial._

_Vio desaparecer el vehículo. Volteó la mirada y se encontró con la vivienda. Era elegante, de grandes ventanales que alegraban la casa y dejaban entrar la luz dando la imagen de una casa luminosa, espaciosa, aún más, y feliz. Lamentablemente, no le gustaba. Ese no era su caso particular._

_Aún así, debía admitir que a su otro yo le hubiera encantado. Era de lujo, con todo lo que uno pudiera desear. Un amplio jardín, cubierto de césped, interrumpido por un caminito asfaltado que llevaba directamente al umbral de la puerta principal, enorme y de madera, con cristaleras translúcidas que formaban dibujos abstractos sobre su contorno. La fachada era plateada con piedras incrustadas de color verde que brillaban con los rayos del sol, completada por hermosos adornos entorno a las ventanas, puertas, esquinas y otros detalles similares de color negro azabache, resaltando el decorado final. Tenía dos pisos, un garaje de dos puertas, de fácil uso y con mando a distancia. Claro está que estaba repleto de lujosos y rápidos coches, cortesía de sus progenitores. Hacía tiempo que no sentía gozo ante la conducción._

_Dejo de echarle un vistazo a la casa desde fuera y cogió las llaves que golpeaban su muslo, dentro de los bolsillos. La introdujo en la ranura y entro a casa._

_- Hogar, dulce hogar._

_Antes de cerrar el portal, miró a la lejanía, como buscando algo. Y ahí estaban los guardaespaldas que su padre, emperrado, había contratado para salvaguardar su seguridad. Un poco tarde. Esos mismos a los que había dado esquinazo unas calles antes de llegar al concurrido parque de ese día._

_Ya se estaba haciendo de noche. La tarde caía y el aire se ralentizaba y enfriaba el ambiente. _

_Cerró el rectángulo de madera, aislándolo del exterior._

_Ese día había menguado todas sus fuerzas, se tendió en el cómodo sofá, encendió la tele y, sin ser consciente de ello, en algún momento se quedó dormido._

_Creyó oír voces, ruido y el sonido de la puerta abierta. Imaginaciones suyas, se dijo. Estaba muy cómodo y no quiso volver al mundo real._

_- James, ven aquí y no hagas ruido. Deja que duerma, debe estar cansado._

_Esa era la voz de… despertó de repente al reconocerla y se sentó abruptamente en el mueble mullido._

_- Potter - siseó - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Omitió el "demonios" por deferencia al niño._

_- Nunca comentaste ni prohibiste que nosotros nos mudáramos a tu casa mientras durara tu tratamiento.- Harry rió angelicalmente._

_La cuestión había sido que cuando se recostó en el sofá no recordaba haberse tapado con la manta que ahora se le deslizaba por las piernas._

FIN FLASHBACK

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde ese día y no había conseguido que la familia de dos miembros de los Potter se fuera a su casa para dejarle viviendo la suya propia, solo, en la suya.

Llevaba ignorándolos todo ese tiempo, encerrado en su habitación la mayor parte del mismo, como un ermitaño gruñón y fiero. Pero, al contrario de lo que esperó, eso no amedrentó a ninguno. Es más, Draco aún cree que les dio alas para acercarse más. ¿Es que los Potter tenían un gen masoquista o qué? ¿Cuánto pero son tratados, más te quieren? Una vez se tentó de intentar portarse _"bien"_ como Harry alguna que otra vez le dijo, pero no era tan valiente. Si se comportaban así cuando era malo, no quería comprobar lo que pasaría si era _"bueno"_. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, desde la base hasta la nuca. Sí, mejor no tentar su destino. Era jugar con fuego. Y, como bien se sabe, cuando juegas con las llamas, te arriesgas a quemarte; y, si te quemas, te quedará una marca imborrable que te recordará por qué no debías haber jugado con el rojo ardientemente cálido.

FLASHBACK

_- Papá._

_- Dime James._

_- ¿Te acordas del cuento ese que habían tantos niños grodos y feos y… mmm… reondos? /__¿Te acuerdas del cuento en el que habían tantos niños gordos y feos y redondos?/_

_- ¿Te refieres a los enanitos del cuento de Blancanieves que tanto te gusta?_

_- ¡Sí!_

_- Y, ¿qué pasa con él?_

_- Daco paece el nanito guñón. /__Draco parece el enanito gruñón/__- Tanto Harry como Draco se atragantaron con la comida - ¿Sabes? ¡Me gusta musso! /¿__Sabes?¡me gusta mucho!/_

_Draco, impotente, vio como el infante le abrazaba con gran fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo marchar. A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sonreír, gesto que escondió en cuanto se dio cuenta que lo había formado._

_Lástima que no fue el único en darse cuenta de aquella mueca en su cara. Y la otra persona que lo vio, quiso que se repitiera. Consideró que quedaba perfecta en su rostro, divina, propia de un ángel y no esos ojos alicaídos y ese entrecejo siempre fruncido, en un conjunto apagado y triste._

_Se quedó con ganas de volverla a ver. Esa y muchas veces más._

_Pero, ¿Por qué quería ver a Malfoy sonreír? Esa faceta suya nueva sobre el rubio le extrañó sobremanera, es más, no le desagradó en lo más mínimo._

_Más tarde, recompensaría a James por ese premio tan especial._

_Desde luego._

FIN FLASHBACK

- Zeño Daco, ¿queres ser mi nuevo papi? /_Señor Draco, ¿quiere ser mi nuevo papi?/ _- soltó de repente James.

A pesar de ser un crío de tan solo tres años y no saber lo que lo que acababa de salir por su boca significaba, a pesar de saberlo, Draco, a él esa frase le afectó muchísimo. Conocía, de sobra, cabe añadir, que un niño de su edad decía las cosas sin pensar, sin hacer daño, sin quererlo; más eso no impidió que un nudo se le formara en la boca del estómago y las lágrimas pugnaran por salir y escapar de la cárcel que formaban sus ojos.

James, asustado porque había hecho algo malo, pero sin conocer el motivo aún de su posible castigo, llamó, elevando la voz, a su padre que estaba preparando la cena de ese día.

Harry, ante ese tono tan imperante y lastimero, acudió enseguida. La cocina estaba cerca del comedor y dio gracias a ello porque escuchar esos desgarradores sonidos provenientes de su primogénito lo angustiaron demasía, viéndose incapaz de subir apenas un par de escalones de tenerlo que hacer.

- ¡James! ¿Qué ocurre…? - allí estaba Draco, llorando, tendido en el suelo enmoquetado.

- ¿Draco? - Éste, vulnerable, solo lo abrazó y así se quedó hasta que el sueño lo venció. Harry lo cubrió con sus brazos, James a su costado sin decir, ninguno, nada, completa y absolutamente nada. El moreno lo acomodó sobre su regazo y lo levantó consigo.

- James, no es tu culpa. Draco está mal, así que le tienes que dar muchos mimos. Vamos a recostarlo en su cama, ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí - al menos no tendría castigo.

Esas dos semanas de austera convivencia le sirvieron para saber cada rincón, donde estaba situado cada mueble, cada estancia, cada habitación así que no se perdió para encontrar la recámara del dormido rubio, al tiempo que recordó cuando Draco le dijo que esa era su habitación, o lo que le había agregado, _"Territorio vedado, Potter"_

Abrió la puerta. Era la primera vez que estaba pisándola. Era hermosa. La cama era grande, espaciosa, enorme, dos grandes ventanales, hasta el suelo, la enmarcaban, un gran armario, un tocador, dos sillones, hermosas estanterías repletas de libros y lo que le extraño: numerosos marcos de fotos, en principio no sería raro si no estuvieran vacíos, todos y cada uno de ellos. No había ni una solo foto, ni siquiera una suya.

Lo acostó, lo arropó y, mediante un impulso, le dio un suave beso en los labios, casto y sin segundas intenciones.

- Este será nuestro secreto, ¿Verdad, James? - susurró cerrando ya la puerta de la estancia.

- Sí, papi.

- Por cierto, James, ¿qué le dijiste a Draco antes de que perdiera los nervios?

James se le contó y Harry quedó asombrado por aquello. Sin poder evitarlo, imaginó como sería la vida si fueran ellos tres.

Bajaron a la primera planta para cenar y acostarse después.

Ya era tarde.

Mañana sería otro día.

Ya en su cama, habitación que compartía con su miedoso hijo, recordó:

- ¿Draco no tenía mañana revisión con Blaise en el hospital para ver si el hueso está soldando bien y cambiarle el vendaje? - dijo a la nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Blaise, ¿A qué no sabes qué, cariño?

- Si no me lo dices, cómo lo voy a saber.

- Mi madre me ha dicho que dentro de unas dos semanas, mi hermano estará de vuelta.

Blaise se incorporó en la cama de un movimiento brusco que asustó a Ron, que se encontraba abrazado al pecho desnudo de su marido.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Blaise? - preguntó alarmado. El otro negó con la cabeza, intentando mostrar tranquilidad, y se colocó en la posición inicial que había tenido con su esposo.

- Y, ¿Cuál de tus hermanos viene? - En la cabeza de Blaise Zabini solo rondaba un nombre, el único que no quería oír salir de la linda boca de su pelirrojo.

Por el bien de muchos, rezó porque sus oídos no atrajeran los vocablos que formaban aquel sustantivo propio.


End file.
